


De cajón

by HopelessMasquerade



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessMasquerade/pseuds/HopelessMasquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Si se te ocurre prestarme algo con un mínimo de romance, te echaré del equipo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	De cajón

Atraversar aquel pasillo era todo un espectáculo. Por un lado tenías al típico grupo de chiquillas adineradas y no tanto que perseguían al guapete de turno. Por el otro, la cuadrilla de compañeros que soltaban cada comentario, el siguiente más frío y cruel que el otro. No olvidemos a los imperceptibles rufianes, a cierto chico con pelo de fregona que coqueteaba con toda chica que captase su atención, y a los más temidos intelectuales.

En su caso, no le gustaba definirse como un intelectual. Pero lo era de todas formas, pues poseía un cerebro de tal calibre, que incluso el director se asombró al saberlo, e igualmente estaba, a menudo, en el primer puesto de las mejores notas de todo el centro.

El ser así de listo le aburría a momentos. Tanta facilidad para sacar tan grandes notas, por las que más de uno mataría, comenzó a abrumarle. Todos los días era lo mismo: hacer cálculos en cuestión de segundos, negar su ayuda a grupos de incompetentes estudiantes que hubieran deseado nacer con su cerebro, y múltiples comentarios femeninos que se limitaba a ignorar, pues el amor bien poco le importaba.

Así que en su tiempo libre, Makoto se limitaba a acercarse a la biblioteca, separándose de la aparente estupidez -bueno, si exceptuamos a Kentarou y a unos cuantos- que le rodeaba, siendo el silencio de la sala lo único que le envolvía.

Silencio, y un estornudo.

-Tch... - Al no tener ningún pañuelo a mano, Makoto pasó de preguntar por pañuelos y directamente se limpió en la manga de su jersey. Desagradable era, eso sí, pero el tío había hecho cosas mucho más desagradables por lo que le daba más que igual.

-Ya que estás en un sitio público, al menos actúa de una forma respetable.

-Habló. - Que si había alguien que podía llegar a actuar de una forma _más_ desagradable que Makoto, era Koujirou. - Tú limítate a ordenar los libros.

Y en eso tenía razón: había una buena pila de libros que ningún miembro del comité de la biblioteca se había percatado y que se derrumbaría en cuestión de segundos. Así que Koujirou, a pesar de que no provenía la orden del cabeza del comité, decidió hacerle caso. Algo que hacía siempre si se trataba de Makoto. Se podría decir que Koujirou era simplemente el conejillo de indias, la criada de Makoto.

-Antes de que me ponga a ordenar esto, ¿no habrá alguno que te interese?

-¿Y qué tienes ahí? ¿Insultos a la novela de ficción y romance cutre? - Makoto estuvo a punto de volver a estornudar y ahí volvió a sospechar el tener alguna alergia rara. Pero eso mismo llevaba preguntándose desde hace 5 años y eso le hizo odiar tantísimo la primavera. Eso, y todo el revuelo hormonal que se montaba alrededor suyo.

Koujirou cogió un libro al azar, ya desmontando toda la torre. Emitió un sonido bien estridente, eso sí, y dio gracias a que en aquel momento sólo estuviesen él, Makoto, y el típico estudiante que acude a dormir y que por alguna razón no es Kentarou.

-Aquí tengo una novela de ciencia-ficción, cuyo argumento es ligeramente parecido al de Steins;Gate.

-Siéndote honesto, no sé qué narices es eso de Steins;Gate. - Apoyó su barbilla en la mano, mostrando aburrimiento en su cara, y suspiró, notando un leve atasco mucal en sus fosas nasales. A ver si iba a ser verdad que era alérgico. - Así que ni idea.

-Es el tipo de manga que Seto leería. Por lo que sé menciona a John Titor y tiene que ver con viajes en el tiempo.

Makoto soltó una risa burlesca al escuchar la palabra manga. Todo ese rollo, que para él se basaba en ojos grandes y dolores de espalda, con argumentos cutres de serie B, le era casi inaguantable.

-Honestamente, preferiría que Hara me hablase durante 5 horas seguidas sobre su rollo de las idols esas a leer esas cosas de ineptos sociales.

-Realmente podría interesarte aunque no estés muy puesto en, como tú lo llamas, ese _rollo de ineptos sociales_. - Procedió entonces a tomarse un poco en serio el orden de la biblioteca, dejando dicho libro en el estante de ciencia-ficción. Su voz sonó un tanto veraz mientras hablaba, manteniendo ligeramente su clásico tono vacío. - Nunca te dignaste a contarme qué clase de libros te gustan.

-Tsk. ¿Y por qué debería?

-Hanamiya, te pasas media hora buscando libros cada vez que vienes aquí.

-Je. - El chico de cabello azabache frunció tenuemente sus cejas, y toda la historia de la nariz atascada ya se había pasado. - Quizás me conozca yo mejor las estanterías tras venir cuatro días aquí, que tú que llevas desde primerizo ordenando novelas simplonas.

Entrecerrando los ojos, Koujirou aún debía asimilar lo absurdamente borde que era el tío la _mayoría_ del tiempo. Ya se había acostumbrado a esto, siendo él y Kentarou las únicas personas que realmente tenían la paciencia para aguantarle. Quizás él más, a decir verdad.

-Bueno, para que te hagas una idea... Si se te ocurre presentarme algo con un mínimo de romance, te echaré del equipo. - Se estalló los nudillos, algo que solía encontrarse haciendo la mayoría del tiempo y ya dudaba entre si era una costumbre o si lo hacía para irritar a la gente.

-Sabía que dirías eso. A decir verdad, eres muy predecible.

-Ya basta de objetar de forma cutre, Koujirou. - Estaba a punto de levantarse para buscar el libro él mismo, pero quería zafarse un poco del chico. - ¿No se supone que deberías buscarme un libro?

-Espero a que me especifiques qué es exactamente lo que quieres leer.

-Nos conocemos desde primer año, necio. - Obviamente puso énfasis en el _necio_ , como típicamente hacía con la mayoría de sus insultos. - Deberías saber decentemente qué clase de libros me gustan. Que yo sepa, durante cada almuerzo me quitabas todo libro para ver de qué trataba.

-Entiendo. - No había terminado de ordenar lo que quedaba de libros, seguramente por la conversación que mantuvo con Makoto, pero igualmente procedió a rebuscar alguna novela decentemente interesante para él.

-Ah, y no te creas que tengo un gusto de cajón.

-¿Realmente crees que duraría sobre tu gusto?

El que típicamente mantenía una expresión facial que podría definirse como desagradable esbozó una leve sonrisa, procediendo a buscar un libro que Makoto pudiese disfrutar. Y, el chiquillo que estaba durmiendo despertó, sólo para recordar que debía estudiar.

Makoto por su parte se acomodó, y una vocecilla en su cabeza le indicó que se habría ahorrado más de la mitad de la charla si hubiera ido él directamente a por el libro. A lo que Makoto le dijo que se fuese a tomar por culo.

Todo por burlarse un poco de su compañero.

**Author's Note:**

> Empecé a escribir esto hacia las 10 o por ahí y santa madre, cómo pasa el tiempo.
> 
> El pasatiempo de Mako-chan es leer y casualmente, Kou-chan está en el comité de lectura. Fujimaki, te estoy observando. (?). 
> 
> Un poco cutre habrá quedado pero me alegra subir algo de mi verdadera OTP.


End file.
